Блог участника:Килмарт/Бред (не смотреть)
Darker than Black | Темнее черного * Dogs: Bullets & Carnage | Псы: Бродячие псы, воющие во тьм * Kara no Kyoukai | Граница пустоты: Сад грешников * Kaze no Yojimbo | Телохранитель ветра * Monster | Монстр *One Outs | Один на вылет * Phantom: Requiem for the Phantom | Фантом: Реквием по Призрак *Spiral: Suiri no Kizuna | Спираль *Switch | заМыкание *Un-Go | Ан-Го триллеры *Claymore | Клеймор *Devil May Cry | И дьявол может плакать *Ga-Rei Zero | Пожиратель Душ: Зеро *Hellsing | Хеллсинг: война с нечистью *Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni | Когда плачут цикады *Kara no Kyoukai | Граница пустоты: Сад грешников *TOKKO Devils Awaken | Токко: Пробуждение Дьявола *Vampire Princess Miyu | Принцесса-вампир Мию приключения *Air Gear | Воздушный Трек *Allison & Lillia | Аллисон и Лилия *Black Blood Brothers | Братство Черной Крови *Blood+ | Кровь+ *Gakuen Mokushiroku: High School of the Dead | Школа Мертвецов *Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex | Призрак в доспехах: Синдром одиночки *Hatenkou Yuugi | Неслыханная игра *Hikari to mizu no Daphne | Дафна - тайна сияющих вод *Pandora Hearts | Сердца Пандоры *Samurai Champloo | Самурай Чамплу *Samurai Deeper Kyo | Самурай Кё *Witch Hunter Robin | Охотница на ведьм Робин *Wolf's rain | Волчий дожд *X | Икс мистика *Ghost Hunt | Охота на привидений * Kara no Kyoukai | Граница пустоты: Сад грешников *Mushishi | Мастер Муси *Natsume Yuujinchou | Тетрадь дружбы Нацумэ *Nurarihyon no Mago | Внук Нурарихёна *Shigofumi | Письма с того света *Rozen Maiden | Дева-роза *Shinigami no Ballad: Momo the Girl God of Death | Момо, маленькая богиня смерти *Tactics | Тактика *Shiki | Усопшие *xxxHOLiC | Триплексоголик мозговынос Elfen Lied | Эльфийская песнь || W/A || На трекере. Ergo Proxy | Эрго Прокси || W/A || На трекере. FLCL | Фури-кури || W/A || На трекере Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magica | Девочка-волшебница Мадока || W/A || На трекере. Mind Game | Игры разума || W/A || На трекере. Neon Genesis Evangelion | Евангелион нового поколения || W/A || На трекере. Paprika | Паприка || W/A || На трекере. Paranoia agent | Агент паранойи || W/A || На трекере. Perfect Blue | Совершенная грусть || W/A || На трекере. School Days | Школьные дни || W/A || На трекере. (не рекомендуется смотреть беременным или когда либо в жизни собирающимся забеременеть и иметь детей девушкам/женщинам). Serial Experiments Lain | Эксперименты Лэйн || W/A || На трекере драма Kimi Ga Nozomu Eien комедия Другое 20. "Beck: Mongolian Chop Squad" ("Бек: Монгольская Отбивная Команда"). 19. "Neon Genesis Evangelion" ("Евангелион Нового Поколения"). 18. "Nogizaka Haruka No Himitsu" ("Секрет Харуки Ногидзаки"). 17. "Suzumiya Haruhi No Yuuutsu" ("Меланхолия Харухи Судзумии"). 16. "Da Capo" ("Сначала"). 15. "Elfen Lied" ("Эльфийская Песнь"). 14. "Umineko No Naku Koro Ni" ("Когда Плачут Чайки"). 13. "Kara No Kyoukai" ("Границы Пустоты"). 12. "Kodomo No Jikan" ("Детское Время"). 11. "Serial Experiments Lain" ("Эксперименты Лэйн"). 10. "NHK Ni Yokoso!" ("Добро Пожаловать В NHK!"). 9. "Bakemonogatari" ("Монстрассказы"). 8. "Chocotto Sister" ("Чоко, Сестрёнка"). 7. "Jigoku Shoujo" ("Адская Девочка"). 6. "Strawberry Panic!" ("Клубничная Тревога!"). 5. "Gantz" ("Ганц"). 4. "Great Teacher Onizuka" ("Крутой Учитель Онидзука"). 3. "Higurashi No Naku Koro Ni" ("Когда Плачут Цикады"). 2. "Death Note" ("Тетрадь Смерти"). Викии *Наруто вики *Фейри тейл вики *Фейри тейл вики 2 *Densetsu no Yuusha no Densetsu: Манга и Ранобэ вики *Блич вики *Ван Пис вики *BECK вики *Dragon Ball Вики *Хеталия вики *Hunter x Hunter вики *Джоджо вики *Kagaku Adventure Wiki *Корона вины вики *Pokedex Вики *Pokemon вики *Вики о Rozen Maiden *Сейлор Мун вики *Шиппуден вики *TYPE-MOON Wiki *Слайерс вики *Pretty cure вики *Deathnote вики *Code Geass Wiki Категория:Записи в блоге